


Pluvia

by rain (raine_1331)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raine_1331/pseuds/rain
Summary: In an unknown town surrounded by a glimmering lake, Jeonghan is set to have his new beginnings. He doesn’t realize that in between spells, tarot cards, crystal balls, and magical herbs, a lonely soul waits for him. Can he solve the mystery that hunted him his whole life or do sparkly doe eyes, thick eyelashes, and red lips add to his long list of worries.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Pluvia

A single phone call is all it took for Jeonghan to pack his life away and move to an unknown town. Jeonghan is an artist, or more accurately was an artist. He lost all motivation in his art when his mother died 5 years ago. Jeonghan’s mother is a ray of sunshine, she brings the sun everywhere she goes, with her glimmering smile and blinding beauty. She always carried delightful stories that Jeonghan loved to listen to. She was his muse and now he was left with nothing but her memories.

Jeonghan was staring outside the window when the phone rang, he ignored it at first due to the fact that he hasn’t heard it rang for years. At its second ring, he hesitantly picked it up.

“Hello…” he asked, glancing on the window he noticed that raindrops started to fall. “Good Evening, May I speak to Mr. Jeonghan Yoon” a melodic voice on the other line said. “Yes? This is him, who is this?”

“Hi, I’m Mr. Lee a great friend of your grandmother” Jeonghan stared blankly at the window; he never knew he had a grandmother. His mother never once mentioned any living relatives. The man on the other line released a deep sigh as he began speaking again “I regret to inform that your grandmother passed away 13 days ago in the middle of the night, she had you as the only person written in her will. I will send you a copy of the will if you provide me your email address”.

Jeonghan never knew that his life was only worth 2 large suitcases; as he sits in a taxi he recalled the conversation he had with his grandmother’s friend a month ago. His grandmother, apparently to her mother’s side, had left him a house and a shop. He took this as an opportunity to finally move away from the city, the city that left him nothing but dread and fear.

“A new beginning” he whispers

* * *

“This is it 95 Shelby Road, Pluvia” the taxi driver said. Jeonghan was startled from his daydream and hesitantly looked at window; it was pitched black outside with the rain gently patting the window. He paid the driver and grabbed his suitcases. He silently cursed due to the rain drenching him along with his suitcases. He looked ahead and saw a path leading to his grandmother’s house. Plants and trees heavily surrounded the path; the only indication that this was the right place is the small mailbox at the side of a large oak tree.

**“Crafts and Trinkets”**

_Everything your heart desires_

Written gracefully with golden hue in the small mailbox, Jeonghan had to double look because he swears he saw the letters glimmer under the lamppost but was gone upon further inspection. The path leading to the house was embedded with stepping-stones, in different shapes and sizes. He had to half drag half carry his suitcases to reach the clearing. The yard was illuminated by the lights coming from the cylindrical windows at the further end of the property. The house was nothing like he had expected, the front was composed of the store with a single wooden door, cylindrical windows at both sides, and a wisteria tree covering almost the whole shop. The windows are massive and reflect the content of the store; he spies gems, foliage and books inside. One of the windows illuminates the crystals hanging inside projecting twinkling effects around it. Another window reflects plants, foliage, and dry flowers. Vines surrounds the glass; creating a shadow effect outside. Jeonghan knocks at the door then tries to fix his damp blonde hair away from his face. No one answers; he lifted his hand again to knock, however the door opened before his knuckles even reached it.

He hurriedly went inside dragging his suitcases with him, a wave of lavender and roses filled his nostrils upon entering. Several lamps are illuminated inside giving the store a soft glow. “H-hello? Is anyone here?” No one answered. The store is a chaotic mess, the celling a mix of gems, dried flowers, herbs, and an alarming overgrown purple roses spilling throughout the room. One wall was filled with shelves containing different flasks with different colored fluid inside, each labeled with different names such as dark clara, dry infectum, love solum, and shrink crescere. The middle of the shop stands a circular bookshelf that reaches the tall celling; books messily occupied each compartment. He was barely keeping up with everything when his eyes were diverted to the end of the room, a timber counter sat at the end surrounded by dozens of lamps hanging above it. He rolled his suitcases and towards the lit counter, a golden paper sat above it. A neat cursive handwriting welcomes him, as he read…

_Dear Mr. Yoon_

_Welcome to Pluvia…_

_I would prefer to personally welcome you, however due to the circumstances I am limited to this letter only. I promise to meet you soon. As you can observe this is the shop of your grandmother, above it is the living quarters. Please feel comfortable and go ‘directly’ upstairs. You may find the shop to be a little overbearing to explore on your own and I highly suggest to wait for your guide tomorrow. To enter the living quarters please follow the instructions below._

_\- Knock 3 ½ times at the left side of the doorknob_

_\- Place your palm on the painted wings at the center of the door_

_\- Wait for the door to open itself_

_\- UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL YOU HOLD THE DOORKNOB_

_The living quarters has everything you need, the first bedroom belongs to your grandmother while the further one belong to your mother. Feel free to choose either. May the moon guide you tonight._

_Mr. Lee_

_P.S Please feed the cat_

Jeonghan stared at the letter, mouth hanging open, he read it thrice but found it ridiculous and why a cat? He gazed at the stairs on the opposite side of the counter, railings surrounded by the purple rose. He climbed the stairs, panting as he drags his suitcases one stairs at a time.

The door at the end of the staircase was probably white at one time, but now is gray with paint chippings all around. The door was occupied with purple roses, stems intertwining the edges. Jeonghan was flabbergasted with the sight; he took the letter and read it once again. With a deep sigh he located the doorknob placed his hands on the left side. Knuckles coming in contact with the wooden surface. He knocks 3 times then placing a light pat on the same area. He then located the center of the door where giant wings are painted and placed his palm on it. A startling creaking sound was heard on the other side of the door. To his surprise the door opened itself.

Magic was a concept Jeonghan believed in when he was a child, his mother often tells stories of magical elements surrounding them. He swore he even saw his mother performing magic at one point. But as a person grows old, the magic within them also disappears. Gone were the sparkling lights and bubbling potions his imagination created and instead he faced the brutal reality of life.

* * *

A scratching sound woke him up and upon taking note of his surroundings he remembered that he was at his grandmothers house, he checked his phone that reads 7am. “Too early” he mumbles. But again the scratching sound continued, he consciously walked towards the door and opened it. Behind it was a snow-white cat with different colored eyes; the right one was blue while the left one was green. They stared at each other for a minute before Jeonghan screams his lungs out.

Jeonghan was now wide awake, he was standing above his bed watching as the fluffy little cat marches slowly towards him. “Shoooo cat shooo!!!” he his currently holding a pillow as his weapon flinging it around the area where the cat is. Jeonghan swears he saw the cat rolls his eyes towards him. He wants to run towards the door and lock the cat inside but was scared of the little beast running towards him. After his self-turmoil, he decided to just go for it. He dashed towards the door, immediately closing it behind him. He turned around but was suddenly faced with an unknown person standing in front of him.

“W-what the, who the are!?” he yelled to the smiley man in front of him. The man beamed and walked towards him, extending his hand

“Hi, I’m Seokmin, you must be Mr. Yoon”. Jeonghan stared to the smiley man in front of him. “J-Jeonghan, you can call me Jeonghan. How did you get in?” Seokmin took his hand and shook it, in a form of a messy handshake. “I’m your neighbor, your grandmother was also a great friend of mine. I can go through the house without the code, I’m part of the list”. Jeonghan was beyond confused - what list?, Seokmin keeps shaking his hand, accompanied with his big and bright smile that blinds Jeonghan.

“Ohhh, so you’re a rose!!! I did not see that coming, after the lilies and lavender. I thought you would be a more subtle type. Although your beauty really matches a Rose!” the smiley man stated

Everything is overwhelming Jeonghan and he cannot understand anything Mr. Smiley/Seokmin is saying. He is about to speak when the door to his bedroom suddenly opens with a loud bang thus startling the both of them.

“Seokmin stop!!! His still an illiterate magus” a man suddenly marches toward them. His hair was all white, looking all soft and fluffy. His eyes were slit-like but in different color, one blue and one green, he was wearing a light pink sweater that gives him a gentle and soft effect. However, despite his appearance his glare could kill anyone. As he stood next to Jeonghan, he noticed that the man was much smaller than he thought. Jeonghan prevented his urge of petting his head, afraid of being glared at.

“Jihoonie!! I’m sorry, please don’t shout at me. I’ll cry” Seokmin suddenly went to the small man and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry about him. Good Morning Mr. Yoon, It’s a pleasure to finally talk to you. I’m Mr. Lee, I believe we spoke in the phone a couple of times before” the short man gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, making Jeonghan feel shivers in his neck. He noted not to be in Mr. Lee’s bad side.

“Uhm, how did you got in? Wait, did you see a cat in the room? Close the room!” he reached franticly for the door, but the small man grab his hand and closed the door himself.

“First of all, let’s all sit down. We have a lot to discussed” Mr. Lee told him, totally ignoring Seokmin laughing in the background muttering something about a cat.

* * *

“My name is Jihoon Lee, I am your grandmothers friend. I need you to be fully ready to what I’m about to say and please let me finish before you decide to walk out to us, I promise that we will fully respect your decision in the end”

Jeonghan was sitting in the opposite chair while his two companions sat in a long armchair looking ethereal while the sun glimmers in their forms. Flickers of dust dances in the air, making the scene almost movie-like. Jihoon’s eyes are captivating him; the blue eye was making him remember his old painting of the ocean. It screams the cold - bottomless water, it almost felt like drowning. However, it balances with his green eyes that gave him the impression of a forest, calm and quiet. Jihoon gives the feeling of raindrops gracefully falling in a forest canopy, he feels like home. Jeonghan felt like crying, he felt so alone for so long and for some weird reason he found comfort in this man he hardly knew. He had to blink a couple of times to fix his emotion.

“Do you believe in magic?” Jihoon softy asked him

Jeonghan blinks and for once he wanted to say yes, but his life goes downhill when he mentions that word. He remembers the weird stares and whispers he heard when he does something unexplainable. He remembers being called names and being blamed due to peculiar events happening when he was around.

He curled around himself, making himself smaller in the process.

“Please calm down, I can sense the turmoil in you. Look at me in the eyes and take deep breaths”

He was again captivated as if those eyes are pulling him in his dark reverie.

“This is the home of the Yoon family, a generation of great witches. Your grandmother was an Eclectic witch. She dips her fingers in any type of magic, and it sometimes resulted to great amount of trouble but the woman was a genius. I-I miss her” A faint of sadness flash his eyes but then it was gone within a moment.

“Your mother was also an eclectic witch but she focuses more on being a ceremonial, she found the process of rituals satisfying. What I’m trying to imply is you are a witch, probably an eclectic witch. This town is a magical town that has been established for decades. You are to only surviving heir to the Yoon line”

Jeonghan stared to Jihoon before exhaling deeply, he looked down to his lap where his hands a resting. This explains everything that he tried to justify for years. He is tired; tired of everything and for once he wanted something, something that he cannot express. He doesn’t know how to respond to the information he was given and so he muttered a soft “Ok”

“Wow, that went easier than I imagined. Yoons are usually hardheaded” This time Seokmin spoke in a light tone.

“I-I’m just…. It explains a lot of stuff. T-the magic” Jeonghan tried making himself even smaller by hugging his knees.

He felt an attack brewing in his body, shimmering deep inside him. He can’t do this here, not where he decided that this place would be his new beginning, he can’t afford to freak this two beautiful strangers in front of him.

“Hey, please breath, its fine your home” Jihoon was kneeling in front of him in an instant, carefully looking at him. A safe distance was in between them, letting Jeonghan breath and feel safe.

“Seok, would you be kind and prepare Jeonghan a bath. I would brew him tea” They stood up and left him with his thoughts.

Moments later he was handed a cup of tea that smelled like Chamomile, Jasmine and a hint of Lemon. He was then ushered towards the bathroom, where a large tub was waiting for him. He was reluctant at first because the bath water was glimmering in shades of purple and orange. He dipped his fingers and felt the warm water. The bath calmed him down, his nose is surrounded by a mixture of bergamont and lavender. His mind was turning muggy, when a knock interrupted him.

“Jeonghan-ssi, you ok?”

“Y-yeah, just give me minute” He hurriedly washed and put on his clothes, prepared beforehand.

* * *

The two were beside him as they walk around town, he was mesmerized by the town center where everyone was busily doing their morning run. The town was an enigma, shops displaying random products lined the street while plants of different varieties surrounds them. The sound of water was flooding his senses, only then he realized that the town center was standing in a large lake. They were walking on wooden planks that sometimes creaked when stepped on. The center of the town has a clear opening that was breathtaking; a large willow tree is standing in the center of the lake as if floating with its leaves swaying with the wind. Jeonghan felt a welcome as he gazes at the tree.

“The willow welcomes you” Jihoon whispers. “Let’s go, I’ll introduce you our friends. Then let’s eat lunch”

They walk towards the alley full of stores and stopped at a peculiar shop that has a lingering smell of oranges. The shop exterior was made of stained glass, giving it a divine impression. The shop looks like a giant painting coming to life, the stained glass gave the interior of the shop a mesh of color. Jeonghan had to blink a couple of times to make his eyes adjust. Shelves filled with crystal balls with different hues surrounds the shop. The center of the room has a cozy reading room, composed of plush sofas, draped with blankets and pillows. A table stands in the center with candles and crystals scattered on it. The room was surrounded by smoke, which smells like oranges, coming from a large crystal structure near one of the sofas.

“Seungkwan? Vernon? Where are you guys?” Seokmin excitedly announced.

“Seok!!! Here at the back” A voice shouts back.

Jihoon lead Jeonghan to one of the sofas while Seokmin walked towards the voice.

Jeonghan took one of the pillows and sat it in his lap. He started playing with the tassels in the pillow, Jihoon following his hand movements. Their little bubble was popped when loud footsteps came to their senses. A soft looking boy with flushed bouncy cheeks came to view, he was wearing a robe glittering under the stores light. At his back was a foreign looking boy with chiseled features, hazelnut eyes and long eyelashes. They looked completely different but at the same time they compliment each other - a perfect combination. Jeonghan didn’t know why but he felt their connection in an instant. An unbreakable bond glimmering between them.

The soft looking boy, walked towards him and reached for his hand. Instead of feeling nauseated like he usually do when a stranger touch him, he felt a soothing presence. His other hand was grasped by the chiseled boy. He felt his eyes tearing up, his hands feel warm. He raised his head and saw the two strangers looking at him with a soft smile.

“Welcome back hyung”

* * *

Jihoon introduced the two warm strangers to him. The soft looking boy was Seungkwan, a divination witch that specializes in crystal ball reading. The other boy was Vernon, also a divination witch that specializes in tarot reading. They own the shop that offers variety of services. They provide fortune telling, soothsaying, predictions, and omen reading. Jeonghan tried to imagines his whole life being predicted in an instant, the idea didn’t sound appealing to him.

“We only give signs that may help costumers in making crucial decisions in the future. We can’t see the entire future silly. I use my crystal balls to see glimpses of the forthcoming but looking to it for too long affects my life energy. It is against the elements of nature to interfere with time,” Seungkwan tells him with a wide grin

Jeonghan was wide eyed, can he read his mind. Did he offend the warm stranger on their first meeting? He feels his mind being clouded again. Panic shimmering in his chest.

Seungkwan immediately held his hand again “No I can’t read thoughts, but I can interpret facial expressions and body language. And right now I seem to have caused you dread. Do you want tea? Though all we have is Mandarin, Honeybush, and ginger?”

Jeonghan shook his head, all he wanted was crawl back to his bed for at least 3 days. The amount of information he had for a day was already too much.

“I think the smell of oranges is overwhelming me already, let’s go to Stellae garden. We can all talk at lunch” Jihoon supplied, already standing up. He looked at Jeonghan, as if asking permission. Jeonghan simply nodded his head.

Their growing group is walking towards a hidden area, away from the crowd. Jeonghan appreciated the solitude of being away from the busy street. They reached a block that was canopied by multiple lemon trees. Sunlight barely peaking through its branches and leaves, lemons are scattered throughout the celling; some of the ripe ones lying on their path. Jihoon let out a sound of distress, mumbling about his nose being abused. They reached the end of the block that has a giant signage that reads…

**_Stellae garden_ **

_Jun8 Inc._

The store had a wall of herbs outside with a small wooden door at front. Upon entering Jeonghan had to double take his surroundings, the store was massive. A pool greets you at the entrance surrounded by glass walls, the outside reflecting stars and galaxies. The celling was cylindrical with charted constellations resting in it. They had to skip on stepping-stones that surround the pool to reach the main area. A reception area came into view; suddenly a small man with orange hair, wearing a uniform greets them.

“Welcome to Stellae garden, do you have an appointment? Is it to the stars you seek or the herbs you think?” he greeted them with a uniform voice.

Seokmin excitedly greets the man with a handshake “Hey Leo, we are here to see Hao and Jun” The man simply nodded then lead them towards the door.

Beyond the door is a massive greenhouse; different aroma of herbs surrounded them. Another man wearing the same uniform but with red hair greets them. Seokmin greets the man with the same enthusiasm, calling him Aries. They passed through the massive greenhouse that had a couple of workers, wearing the same uniform but with different colored hair, busily doing their tasks. A door lead them to another room, Jeonghan had to mentally prepare himself this time. The place was such an enigma that he had to pinch his arm every so often.

However, upon opening the door they were lead to a cozy room. Filled with large windows that reflect the lake from outside, mismatching sofas and chairs are scattered in the area, potted plants occupy one side of the room, star charts and books are placed on another side, one part of the celling was filled with dried herbs while another part has a dangling crystal structure of moon phases.

The room screams chaos and in-between of it all were two individuals. The first one was sitting in an armchair while drinking from a wine glass, scanning a book on his lap. The other one was standing by the long table at the back, tying bunches of herbs together.

Seokmin excitedly runs towards them, almost knocking two chairs in the process.

“Ohhh, I love how you guys decorated the place. It screams energy in two different entity,” Seungkwan stated following Seokmin in greeting the two new faces. Jihoon again lead Jeonghan towards the sitting area, casually draping himself at the cozy looking armchair. Jeonghan cautiously sat near him, afraid of touching anything.

Once settled, the lanky elf-like boy walked towards him and gave him a pleasant smile. “The stars really did aligned for you Mr. Yoon, my name is Minghao, a cosmic witch. This one beside me is Junhui, a green witch” The tall man with mesmerizing almond-shaped eyes besides him gave Jeonghan a cat like grin. “That’s me, call me Jun”

Jeonghan stared at them, again with this connection. The two of them have different auras but a thread bonds them together. Jeonghan almost felt jealous, does he even have someone who can connect with him. Someone who will not suffer and disappear, if tainted by his presence.

“I-I’m Jeonghan. Nice to meet you too” he said in a small voice.

“Ohh, would you like some tea, I have something that can calm you” Jun supplied immediately, as if sensing Jeonghan’s distress. Luckily, Jihoon stood up and gestured for them to move along. He specified that _someone_ would not appreciate his hard worked meals getting cold, Minghao laughed at this while Jun amusedly shook his head.

“Mingyu will nag at worlds end if we come late and I cannot tolerate his whining anymore” Minghao said in between laughs.

They walk back in the lemon filled alley. Jeonghan noticed the group glancing to another shop situated at the left edge. The shop had all the lemon tress rooted at its front; the trees simply outgrew and covered the alley’s celling. It has tall opened windows with books and scrolls inside, tons of books covered the shop; messily arranged from multiple tall shelves. The group passed by the shop, a lonely sensation creeps within the shop.

He felt a sudden whimper in the breeze, a chilling sensation that sounded like…

“I’m sorry”

* * *

Jeonghan realized that they are headed to the path back to his house, but instead of going in the stone-path road towards his house - they crossed the road.

A path almost similar to the alley greets them. Again lemons line the path, but the lemon trees here are more tamed and managed. He felt the lemon trees bustling with happy energy as they walked in it.

An establishment bustling with people is situated at the end of the path. The building itself is a giant conservatory, tall glass panes lines the whole structure, rows of mismatched tables and chairs are occupied with customers happily eating their food, multiple plants are scattered; some on the glass walls, others potted on the floor, a variety of floral arrangements are also seen in every table. Jeonghan gazes toward the tall celling where multiple wooden chandeliers are located; giving the place a soft glow.

“Welcome to our Café!!!” Seokmin beams at Jeonghan. He directed the group towards the back area where a private space greets them. The area had a long table with wooden chairs placed on it.

13, Jeonghan counted 13 chairs on the long table.

Soon, varieties of food were placed in their table. Colorful and mouthwatering dishes welcomes them. Jeonghan barely knows what the dishes are, he remained wide eyed - staring at the peculiar dishes in front him. Suddenly Seokmin took his plate and placed some delicacies in it.

“Lavender shortbread to relax the body, Anise hyssop honey butter on toast for protection, stuffed pumpkin blossom to uplift a tired soul, fried dandelion buds for a wish come true, and rose-petal rice for opening of the heart”

Jeonghan stared at the amount of food placed in his plate, there is no way he can finish it all. Jihoon gently placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered “Just eat what you can, no one is forcing you”

In the middle of the meal, Seokmin suddenly grabbed the bottle of rhubarb cherry wine and poured it to everyone’s glasses.

“I would like to take this opportunity to welcome Jeonghan, may your stay here in Pluvia provide you happiness and eternal love”

“Jeonghan hyung, he is older to all of us” Seungkwan corrected him.

Jihoon then cleared his throat “I would like to take this opportunity to address Jeonghan hyung’s training. We still aren’t sure what type of witch he would be but I would like to bet that he is an eclectic witch, it is our duty to guide him in what specialization he would focus on. I would observe his training and guide him through the course”

“Hyung!!! Be a kitchen witch like me. We can run the café together, it will be fun” Seokmin interjected.

Jeonghan had no cooking bone in his body; he barely survived with instant food the past years.

“As I was saying, we would take turns in training him. At the end it will your choice hyung” Jihoon looked at him, offering a reassuring smile.

They started discussing his training when suddenly someone with a calm aura surrounded his senses. A wheeling sound was slowly approaching them.

“Or he can become a dual witch like me” A boy in a wheelchair suddenly spoke. He smiled with his canines peeking.

“Hi I’m Mingyu, a kitchen and green witch, Welcome to our Café hyung”


	2. Tenebris

Jeonghan stared at the ceiling of his room or his mother’s old room while trying to recall his day so far. He is lying flat on the wooden floor wishing for sleep to come but as usual not even a tired mind and fatigued soul can cure his heart. He remembered going home after the ordeal of meeting his so called “Coven” with Jihoon tailing behind him. He apparently lived with him but had locked himself in his grandmother’s bedroom since arriving. He tried to knock on door to make him eat the packed dinner Seokmin and Mingyu insisted on him before leaving, but no response was even heard. Jeonghan assumed he is either asleep or wasn’t hungry.

He was starting to feel his senses getting dull, the similar feeling of falling asleep but then sound of raindrops suddenly awoke him. He got up and sat near the window, his view was the lake where ripples of water started to form. It was a magical sight; the night was glimmering under the pouring sky.

He dreamt of the rain pouring at him but as they touched him they transform to petals. He saw a figure standing at the lake; he was facing the sky, completely drenched. He looked beautiful, his hair was the same color as the petals - a soft shade of pink. He turned around to face him but before Jeonghan can see his face a shaking force woke him up.

“Hyung, did you sleep here? The bed is right there” Jihoon had a mocking expression to his face.

“Wake up and freshen up, I already prepared your bath. Meet you in the kitchen when you’re done”

He padded his way to the bathroom barely awake, his bath water is in an alarming shade of green. He smelled a mixture of Chamomile, Lavender, and is that mint? By the time he made his way to the kitchen, Seokmin and Jihoon are already sitting each nursing a cup of tea.

“Good Morning Hyung, I came with breakfast - Cardamom and rosewater pancakes with honey rose milk tea. Roses makes a heavy heart filled with love and affection” Seokmin smiled at him

They eat their meal with light conversation, Seokmin retelling a story of how a costumer consumed an alarming amount of honeysuckle wine in hopes to see in the dark. “D-did the costumer acquired the ability” Jeonghan can’t help but ask.

Seokmin stared at him, a little shocked that he responded to one of his stories. His expression then brightens and replied with laughter tinge in his voice “Of course he did hyung, a single cup of that wine will give you a night as bright as the day. So imagine drinking almost 3 bottles in a single setting. He barely opened his eyes after because everything turns so bright! Man that was such a mess. Luckily he was healed by Jos..” Seokmin suddenly stopped, his smile suddenly gone and eyes starting to water.

He stood up muttering an excuse me. Jeonghan was shocked and can’t help to think that he said something to offend the walking ball sunshine.

“Sorry, it’s not your fault. Something happen before you came here, Seok can’t really hide his emotions well. Its a story for another time hyung” Jihoon told him with a small smile but his eyes looked sad and longing.

* * *

Jihoon discussed to Jeonghan that majority of witches carry out their families’ lineage. A fine example would be Seungkwan who came from a lineage of divination witches. Others can practice a completely different field based on their abilities. Dual witches are those who practice 2 fields closely related to one another, like Mingyu who was a kitchen and green witch. Some rare cases practices more than one field, a good example of this is Jeonghan’s grandmother. The lady was an all around witch that handles almost every type of magic specialty. Thus, explaining the peculiarity of the shop.

“What are your hobbies hyung and do you have anything you excel in?”

Jeonghan pursed his lips, he can’t really think of anything other than his paintings. Paintings that barely kept him alive, he tried other jobs during the past. Can cleaning windows be a skill or perhaps being invisible be a talent?

“Uhm, I used to paint?”

“Ohh, then we can start from that. Mingyu used to paint before he discovered his skill in cooking and plants. He said, and I quote- My food and plants are combined together forming an art. We can go to the café and observe, perhaps if not too busy he can teach you a thing or two”

Together they crossed the road to reach the café. However, in the middle of the lemon path, Jeonghan felt that creeping sensation again. He looked around to spot something unusual in the surroundings, a shadow out of place or a ghost hanging around. He haven’t felt this since the announcement of his inheritance, he thought he was finally free but instead here it is - invading his senses and his new found home. Jihoon must have sensed his distress and gently held his hands.

“What’s wrong hyung?”

Then it was gone, Jihoon must have some kind of calming magic that makes Jeonghan at peace whether he looks at him. Speaking of which, did Jihoon tell him what type of witch he was? He must have forgotten with all the information feed to him yesterday.

They enter the café hand in hand - a number of diners are already starting their day, relaxing while munching the cafes food. They past through the open area and went to the back. A farm style kitchen welcomes them, pots with different contents are lined in a tall cabinet, hundreds of dried herbs and flowers are hung in celling, workers wearing different colored aprons are busily doing their assigned task, and 4 large cauldron are situated in the middle of the room - unknown concoctions boiling in them. Seokmin was stirring the third one, carefully adding a blue colored vial in the mix.

Jihoon lead them further the room, a long low table was situated in the back. There sat Mingyu decorating some cakes with flower petals.

“Hey Gyu, do you mind if we observe today?” Jihoon said

Mingyu was startled, crushing one cake with his hand “Hyungs!! Sure feel free to ask questions or eat anything you like” he greets them, canines flashing as he smiles.

“I’ll leave you to be then, I’ll just see how Seokmin is doing. Just call for me if you need me hyung” Jihoon started to go even before Jeonghan can reply to him.

He felt alone and awkward without Jihoon by his side. He then proceeded to observe Mingyu, keeping a safe distance between them. He didn’t really know Mingyu, the boy just popped up yesterday then was gone in an instant. Mingyu finally finished putting the decors on the cakes and lifted his face.

“Hyung grab a chair and sit beside me, I can’t really stand you know - wheelchair and all” he said with a laughter in his voice

Jeonghan sat beside Mingyu, the boy began to arrange some flowers in front of them. A tray of teacakes is then placed in front of them. He handed one to Jeonghan and instructed him to decorate one according to his liking. Jeonghan stared at the teacake and the different materials that are laid in front of him. He grabbed some purple sludge in front of him “Lilac frosting” Mingyu stated. He spread the frosting in the teacake then proceeded to grab petals to decorate the cake. Mingyu also started to decorate the remaining cakes. His fingers moved in precision and he looks mesmerizing. Jeonghan was long finished with his single teacake when Mingyu was done with the tray.

“Ok, lets see your creation hyung. Lilac frosting - a flower that represents a link with life and death. It also gives the receiver a sense of protection. The petals on top, however, are a mix of everything” Mingyu grinned to him.

“When I was young I was surrounded with green witches, it was only natural that I follow that path too. Green witches feel a connection with nature, they can sense the feelings of plants around them. They have this bond with plants that they grew themselves, making their properties more enhanced as compared to normal plants. However, I was a bit of a rebel when I was young. I wasn’t really fond of the idea of growing plants then selling them. I wanted more so I moved my medium to painting using my plant as dyes. My father almost had a stroke when I told him I used the flowers I grew to make paint. It was quite successful you know, I marketed my work as - The painting that can attract love and affection. That painting caused 3 divorces so far, I think it attracted the wrong type of love, my bad” Mingyu looked at him, eyes crinkling with laughter.

Jeonghan also laughed along with him, making Mingyu continue his story.

“The scandal some of my paintings caused are still eminent I tell you. This one I made when I was drunk, made any household who acquired it to have broken plumbing. Every damn house had reported their sinks and showers to malfunction. I had that painting burn, I can’t stand not having 2 showers in a day. So going back, there I was young and heartbroken, I thought I found my medium only to be banned from painting again. I was going home at the crack of dawn after drinking the night away - when I smelled something nice. There was this little bakery preparing the start of the day. I was hungry and slightly drunk so I fought the part-timer inside to sell me one. I really can’t remember what our conversation was but I remember the bread. The feeling it gave me when the flavors burst inside my mouth, it was like I was home” Mingyu then had his forehead creased like he was recalling something hard.

He paused for a minute, looking at the organized mess happening around them. Jeonghan was alarmed by the sudden change to the boy.

“Uhm, M-Mingyu is everything ok?” Jeonghan said.

But Mingyu was still looking ahead, his eyes were empty.

Suddenly Seokmin is in front of them, holding Mingyu’s face in his hands. “Gyu hey, Mingyu! You’re here, you’re ok”

Mingyu blinks at him as his eyes started to focus. “Ohh Seok, I’m sorry did I day daydream again? I’m ok, just retelling the past to Jeonghan hyung”

“You sure? You can always rest at the back, I can handle the shop” Seokmin took his hands while kneeling a little to meet Mingyu’s level.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ohh here I finished the teacakes with nasturtium mayonnaise” Mingyu said offering the tray to Seokmin. Seokmin gazes again to Mingyu to find any trouble to his face but when Mingyu made a funny face instead. He lightly slap his arm then proceeded to take the tray and do his tasks around the kitchen.

“Sorry about that hyung, let’s go to the back. I want to show you the garden” Mingyu then started to wheel his wheelchair towards exit. Jeonghan followed him silently.

They reached the outer part of the field where a flourished garden awaits them. They lingered along the flower beds, Mingyu checking the flowers and even talking to some of them. They were resting near the Apple blossoms when Jeonghan suddenly asked.

“M-mingyu, sorry for asking but is Seokmin your fated pair”

Jeonghan can’t help to ask, he can’t sense the same connection between them as he felt between the others.

Mingyu suddenly laughed at this, his laugh was echoing in the garden. Some plants sway happily to the sound. The smell of lemon sweetly mixing in the air.

“O my gosh, Seok and I a pair, that’s the most hilarious thing I heard in a while!!! Thank you for the laugh, and to answer your question - no we aren’t. Seokmin and I are friends since we were in diapers. Me, Minghao and Seok, we made quite the reputation when we were young though. If your wondering, I wasn’t always wheelchair bound, it had been more than year ago when an accident happen. I survived and that’s the only thing that matters right now” Mingyu smiled at him.

They continued to talk about random things when Jeonghan felt the creeping sensation again. His senses screamed for him to run like what he always do, but he can’t leave Mingyu behind. He scanned the field nervously for a while; he can’t focus on Mingyu right now. He suggested for them to go back but Mingyu is still not done introducing him to the plants in his garden. He is in the middle of talking about the squash blossoms when lemons started to fall on them. Jeonghan lifted his gaze to find a mass of black glob creeping towards the garden entrance. Mingyu suddenly shouted at him to run, but Jeonghan took the handle of his wheelchair and wheeled him towards the kitchen.

The plants around them started to grow in incredible rate, creeping towards the glob, as if trying to protect them. The glob was turning the plants to ash as it approaches them. Lemons are starting to drop from everywhere while Jeonghan still tries to push Mingyu. Mingyu is shouting at him to go and call for help, as he retrieves something in his pocket.

A pebble, however, made the wheelchair tumble down. Crashing Mingyu towards the dirt, taking Jeonghan along with him. Mingyu tried to sit down and draw something in the grown but suddenly Seokmin was besides them, shouting something to the workers around. Jihoon was suddenly in front of Jeonghan, enchanting a spell. The chaos died down in an instant, the glob reduced to ashes.

* * *

They were ushered towards the hut standing in the middle of the garden, which serves as the living space of Mingyu and Seokmin. Mingyu is being attended by Seokmin while Jeonghan is sitting in a small sofa - a cup of tea in his hands and Jihoon closely at his right. The café is closed for the day, afraid that the glob thing will comeback.

“Why did a _Tenebris_ even entered the garden, I haven’t seen those since we were kids” Seokmin said while tending Mingyu’s scratches.

“I-I’m sorry” Jeonghan softy said, eyes starting to water.

“I felt it before we even entered the shop but I wasn’t able to see it s-so I thought it left. I’m sorry, I should really go now, I don’t want to bring them in your shop again. I really am sorry” Jeonghan bowed to them then started to walk towards the door.

Mingyu suddenly sat up from his bed “Wait hyung! Why are you even saying sorry? That thing appeared out of blue, you didn’t summon it. Nobody saw it coming, right guys?”

“Yeah we didn’t even felt it, right Jihoonie? All we heard were the lemons showering the roof”

Jihoon was standing behind Jeonghan, holding his shirt. “Hyung please calm down, let’s talk. Ok?”

Seokmin handed Jeonghan a new cup of tea and gave him a floral patterned tissue. Jihoon is rubbing his back while Jeonghan tried to stop his tears from falling. Seokmin then stood up and started to apply a weird smelling balm to his scratches.

“Hyung, you said you felt it? The _Tenebris,_ did you really felt it coming?” Jihoon said to him in a serious tone.

“I-I had a feeling a while ago when we were walking towards the shop but I swore it was gone the moment I tried to look for it. Normally the feeling would creep in then something would appear within the area. After that something…. something bad would happen”

The three of them stared at Jeonghan as if they saw a ghost. It was silent for a while until Jihoon released a deep sigh.

“Hyung, I’m sorry but it looks like this is more complicated than we thought. It looks like you have the ability to sense _Tenebris. Tenebris_ are lingering spirits that are supposed to past on the other world. However, some lingers due to an unfinished business. In the process those spirits may lost themselves and turn to something dark or in rare cases a witch may summon them and turn a spirit into one. A binding circle can trap them then a hedge witch will perform a chant to free it. If you can sense them then you can consider becoming a hedge witch” Jihoon explained.

“Ca-can a hedge witch also make them stop following me?”

“They follow you?!” Jihoon startled Jeonghan

“Uhmm yes, since I was child. My mom would always put weird smelling things in me saying it would repel them but they still linger around”

“Hyung, I think you have the ability of a hedge witch that specializes in light. They are rare but are sought after because of their healing abilities. They are guided by the moonlight to balance their power. However, due to their bright souls they often attract _Tenebris_ ” Mingyu told Jeonghan.

Jeonghan started to chew the insides of his cheeks, anxiously listening to them. Seokmin is again handing him a new cup of tea, which strongly smells like sage.

“Ok, so hedge witch, light, _Tenebris_ , ok. Do I now train with a hedge light witch?”

The room grew silent as those words left his mouth. Seokmin stated that he should make another tea, Jeonghan not missing the tears that started to pool in his eyes. Mingyu just quietly started to fidget with his lemon-patterned blanket. Jihoon took a moment then looked at him in the eyes…

“There is no Hedge witch that specializes in light in this town hyung”

* * *

Jeonghan is sitting down on his bed, a dozen of books and scrolls were placed in front of him. Jihoon gave him reading materials that will help him in learning about hedge witches. He touched the pendant in his neck that Jihoon gave him before disappearing to his room. He told Jeonghan that the pendant had a sigil that his grandmother casted before, it will apparently protect him from _Tenebris._ He groaned and laid down his bed, the sound of rain is so clear outside making him feel sluggish.

A thunder startled him awake, he glances around and noticed that the books and scrolls that previously occupied his bed are neatly arranged at his bedside table. He is also neatly tucked in a blanket, a smudge stick burning at the end of his bed. The room smelled strongly of sage, cedar and lavender. Jihoon must have checked on him during the night.

He glanced at his phone, 3:04 am. “Not getting anymore sleep then” he mutters. Jeonghan took one book and walked towards the window, blanket draped at his shoulders. He is reading a folklore of how wedge witches previously uses broomsticks to fly across the spiritual realm when a load crash was heard downstairs.

Jeonghan stood still, trying to hear any sounds that may follow. He closed his eyes and tried to feel whether the noise came from a _Tenebris_ , but no creepy feeling levitated towards him. He walked toward the living room door that lead towards the stairs. He considered waking up Jihoon but felt bad for relying so much to him. A crash was again heard downstairs, breaking Jeonghan from his reverie.

‘Must be that stray cat’ he thought. Jihoon told him that the fluffy white cat was already disposed. He must have found his way in again. Jeonghan can’t let that fluffy creature trash his grandmother’s store.

After more self-encouragement and a broom in hand, he bravely went downstairs. The store was pitch black, he deliberated on going back upstairs to drink a glass of honeysuckle wine to see at the dark. He blindly made his way towards the counter and switches on the lamp resting at the end.

His surrounding are slightly illuminated in a golden hue. He squinted his eyes trying to see beyond but the lamp is barely helping lighting the store. He came forward trying to look for the cat but a crash is again heard on the left side of the room. ‘That is where the shelves full of vials are’ Jeonghan thought. Jihoon specifically told him that one wrong move with those vials might cause someone’s life. Jeonghan immediately bolted towards the shelves, fearing for the life of the cat. He may hate cats but the fluffy white creature did nothing to him.

“Cat? Please stop destroying things, you might hurt yourself” Jeonghan whispered.

He stopped at the front of the shelves, cautiously looking for the fluffy white creature. He is in the middle of walking when his shoes stepped on one of the broken vials. He stepped backwards when suddenly lighting lighted the whole room. There he saw a drenched man sitting at the floor, back against the wall. Dozens of vials surrounds him.

Jeonghan shouted from shock thus bringing the man’s attention to him. The man immediately lighted the room with a snap of his fingers, illuminating both their faces.

The drenched man is wearing an indigo robe with slight shimmers to it, his hair was a solid black, doe eyes wide with shock, eyelashes so thick and long - Jeonghan thought they are be fake, red cherry lips, and several long silver earrings decorated on his left ear.

Jeonghan felt something pulling him towards the man. A force that was momentarily forgotten when the man hisses in pain, sliding down the wall while holding his chest.

He rushes towards him but before he can touch him. The drenched man shouted, “Don’t touch!!! I-I’m possessed, don’t w-ant to infect o-others” Jeonghan felt shivers upon hearing the man, his voice is so low and clear that it made him inhale deeply. But then he began to panic; he didn’t really know how to help a possessed person. He began looking at the vials lying on floor, maybe one of them can help him. But before he can even ask the drenched man, a panicky Jihoon suddenly appeared at his side.

“Seungcheol!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheol has finally appeared.... 
> 
> · ˚ . *   
> . ˚ ✹   
>  . ✦ ˚  
>  ˚ · .   
>  * . ˚   
>  *   
>  ✷ .


	3. Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 5th year anniversary to Seventeen!!!

“Out!!! Get out of here Jeonghan hyung” Jihoon frantically shoves him.

However, Jeonghan’s gaze fell upon the drenched man, lying across their shop, who’s breathing is now shortened and labored. Something in his chest ached upon seeing the man suffer, he feels gravitated towards him.

Jihoon felt the lack of response so he pushed him forcefully outside “STAY OUT, I’LL TRY TO EXORCISE WHATEVER POSSESSED HIM”

He lingered in front of the door but later heard shouting and breaking of glasses. He started to cry for whatever reason, the shout coming from the drenched man made him feel like drowning. The shouting ceased but then a creeping feeling made him hold his breath. He felt his head pounding and the familiar feeling of nausea rolling in his throat. He needs to get away, but then something crawled to his left ankle. He looked up and saw that the wisteria is gently crawling its branches to him. He got up and walked towards its trunk to lean on to. The wisteria then elongated its branches and surrounded him, making a dome in the process. He felt tired and his chest burns. The smell of the wisteria lulled him to sleep.

He heard voices, voices that sounded like in panic. He also hears someone repeatedly calling his name, but he is so tired and can’t comprehend where his limps are. So he allowed the sleep to conquer him again.

Lemons - rich acidic tangy sweet lemons. He feels his senses coming to life as he recognizes the lemons that waltz in the air - Mingyu is here. He slowly raises his body to sitting position, leaning to the wisteria as he felt his whole body protesting. Slowly the dome that covered him opens revealing the orange and purple tinge sky, his surroundings are colored in the same way - allowing him to blink a couple of times.

A frantic looking Jihoon appeared in front of him, his mouth was moving but Jeonghan can’t comprehend any sound. He saw the others standing behind Jihoon looking exhausted and slightly relieved. Mingyu silently wheeled himself towards the tree giving it a gently pat then burning a smudge stick beneath it. Jun followed his action, he then collected the destroyed branches in a brown sack.

Jeonghan silently watch as Jun performs a dance - wisteria sack in the middle. He looked unearthly, his limbs swayed like water, so graceful and beautiful. The sack then is engulfed by green flames. A rush of wind encircled them as they watch the sack reduced to a pile of ashes. The wisteria tree swaying along its branches.

Seokmin and Vernon helped Jihoon in maneuvering Jeonghan back to the house. He is ushered to the tub that strongly smelled like mandrake root, pine and sage. He is submerged in the tub completely in his clothes- Jihoon completely holding his head and body down. He felt his lungs protesting and fought Jihoon to allow him to breath. Soon two pair of hands are holding him down, he felt himself drowning. Water slowly sliding inside his body.

* * *

Jeonghan blinks then saw that he is floating in the lake. The moon shining bright above him. He stood up, water only reaching up until his hips. He scanned his surroundings, seeing nothing but water and the moon. He walked trying to find anything other than the vast emptiness of the place.

He tried to remember what he did before reaching this place but his mind is blank. He can’t remember anything, he can’t even remember his own name. He began to panic, his breathing is starting to become labored. He stared at his reflection in the water, a blonde boy staring straight at him. His reflection pointed to a direction, he had no choice but walk towards the pointed path. Slowly petals are starting to float in the water. He followed the flower filled path, soon a lone cherry blossom tree stood in the middle of the lake. Flowers swaying under the appraising stare of the moon.

Jeonghan felt sadness blurring in his chest. A familiar feeling snuck inside him - a feeling of losing someone. He walked slowly towards the tree, paving his way through the petals floating in the water. Gradually the tree is starting to be more visible. There in one of the branches, sat a pink haired boy. The boy is swaying his legs in the air while humming an unknown song. Jeonghan stared at him, he is beautiful - doe eyes, button nose, and thin pink lips.

Jeonghan stood still for a while, letting his senses be occupied by the song the boy hummed. The wind swayed between them, halting the boy’s voice. He looked at Jeonghan then smiled. A warm feeling bursting in his chest, a thread tugged him towards the boy. He mindlessly walked towards the boy, letting his senses take over him. However, the boy raised his hand signaling him to stop. He swayed his hand then petals started to surround Jeonghan, slowly drowning him. His last thought is the boy’s peaceful smile.

* * *

Jeonghan woke up in his bed, Jihoon sleeping soundly beside him. His back angled in a weird way, half in a chair half in his bed. Seokmin is also in the room, curled up in armchair. Jun and Minghao are tangled together in the window bench, a blanket draped at them.

His throat felt so dry that he tried to haul himself forward and look for water. The movement woke Jihoon up, his expression change quickly from sleepy to shock. Eyes comically widening, if Jeonghan didn’t feel like crap he may have laugh at his face.

The others, now awake, stared at him as he drinks his 2nd glass of water. His memory is kind of hazy but he can recall what happen the night he meet the long lashed stranger.

“You okay hyung?” Jihoon asked as he took his glass from him.

“Yeah, feels a little bit sluggish. Like being awaken after a long nap” Jeonghan rub his eyes, trying to put his memory together. His eyes then widen remembering how Jihoon drown him at the tub.

“Yah!! You brat, you literally drown me last night!!!” He pointed his finger to Jihoon.

Jihoon draped himself to the bed “Sorry, it was kind of a necessary ritual to cleanse your spirit. The _Tenebris_ involved is a strong one, can’t get risk being tainted. Also, you are asleep for 3 days hyung”

Jeonghan eyes widen to that, no wonder he felt so tired and lethargic. He then sat up hurriedly remembering the main reason why this happened. The beautiful long lashed stranger, possessed, wisteria tree, dance, and smoke. “Where is he? Is he ok?”

The others looked at him strangely, Jihoon removing himself from the bed due to the shock.

“You should not move to much hyung” Minghao said from the corner.

Jihoon then supplied a ‘Who?’ beside him.

“The long lashed drenched possessed man? Is he ok? Where is he?” Jeonghan immediately said.

Seokmin then decided to come in, holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a pot of tea. He put the tray at the end of the bed, gesturing Jeonghan to properly seat.

Jeonghan ignored him and instead looked at Jihoon, expecting an answer in return.

Jihoon released a deep sigh and sat himself to the chair he previously occupied. “The man is somehow ok, he was at the shop looking for a remedy that your grandma previously brewed to help hedge witches. The potion is at the stronger side and is hidden at the last upper shelf, the reason why he can’t find it immediately. That dumbass really needs someone with him, he got lucky that you fond him. A little later - his soul will be completely engulfed”

Jeonghan felt shivers, thinking how a soul can be eaten. “Where is he then? Is there someone with him?” he can’t help but worry about the long lashed man. He felt a tug in his chest when he remembers the frighten look the man gave him that night.

“He is resting at his house, Seungkwan and Vernon are currently attending him” Jihoon told him while checking his phone.

Seokmin exasperatingly glared at Jeonghan, gesturing for him to seat straight and eat his food.

The 1st spoonful of soup made his senses bolts up, he didn’t realize how hungry he was until then. Seokmin practically beams when he asked for seconds.

However, a dream about a gentle smile is forgotten.

* * *

It has been a week later, 3 days spent bedridden under Jihoon and Seokmin’s watchful eyes, when his lessons started again. He is standing in the middle of Mingyu’s garden, attempting to help clean up the mess that the _Tenebris_ caused.

He wipes the sweat using the back of his hand and silently curses Jihoon, his fluffy housemate is currently resting under the shade while drinking the lemon iced tea Seokmin prepared for them.

Jihoon looks at him and raises one brow, questioning Jeonghan’s glare. He ignored him and looks down at the cuttings he is attempting to do to the moonflower vine. The plant seriously hates him; it keeps avoiding the sheers while curling its branches around Jeonghan.

“Aish! I forgot to get the herbs I ordered” Mingyu suddenly whined. He is currently positioned at a yellow and brown rug. Legs stretched at the dirt, currently replanting some of the destroyed flowerbed. Jeonghan noted how lengthy his legs are, Mingyu must have been a giant.

“Jihoon hyung can you get them at Jun hyung’s shop pleaseeeee” Mingyu turned his head to the unbothered Jihoon.

Jihoon, still lazily drinking from his iced tea, just looked at him then proceeded to ignore him again.

Mingyu, determined to give Jihoon the task, chanted Jihoon’s name in a higher pitch “Jihoon hyuuuuung. Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoooonieee. Jipooonieeee. Jilonieeeeeeee”

Jihoon then glares at him, ready to pounce at Mingyu. Halfway through reaching Mingyu, Jeonghan decided to intervene and volunteers to go instead.

Standing up, he noticed Jihoon following him and instead of allowing the younger to tag along, he glared and gave him the sheers instead. “Since you decided to not pick up the herbs, do the cuttings instead Ji-hoo-nieee”

“But hyung, I must go with you” Jihoon told him.

Jeonghan pushed Jihoon to his previous workstation “I’m fine, I’m surrounded by witches - in a magical town. I’ll just grab the herbs then come back, ok” he smiled to the younger.

After a series of bargaining and a whiney Mingyu, Jeonghan is on the trek towards Stellae garden. He passed through the lemony ‘hazardous’ path leading to the shop, noticing that more lemons are at the ground.

Reaching the shop, his once again welcomed by the similar man with the same line, “Welcome to Stellae garden, do you have an appointment? Is it to the stars you seek or the herbs you think?” He wonders if he is programmed to say it with every visitor.

Reaching the greenhouse area, Jun welcomes him with hug. “Hyung, are you feeling ok already?” Jun enthusiastically greets him.

“Yeah, I had Jihoon and Seokmin by my side all the time. I’m here to get Mingyu’s order”

“Oh, the plant replacements. Yeah, he told me last time. Wait here I’ll pack them. But hyung, how will you carry them all?” Jun looked at Jeonghan from head to toe then proceeded to inform one of the employees about the order.

It turns out Mingyu ordered too many herbs. He groaned and looked at the bunch of plants in front of him. ‘I should have took Jihoon’s offer he thought.

Jun lets him borrow a wheelbarrow where he carefully laid the ordered herbs. At the end Jun is able to fit all of them - a tower of herbs, balancing in top of each other. He silently prays that the journey back to the shop will go smoothly.

He thanked Jun and begins his unpleasant journey, a journey where he sways side to side to prevent the plants from falling. He barely looks at the road, his focus concentrated on the plants.

He barely managed to cross the lemony path when a stray lemon managed to collide on the wheel. He expected the wheel to tumble down along with the herbs, already closing his eyes in the process. But after a moment no crash or fallen object is heard.

“Hey you okay?” a deep and gentle voice asked him.

He opened his eyes and in front of him is a boy with purple hair, slit cat-like eyes, pointed nose, full lips, and wire-rimmed glasses. He is currently holding the side of the wheelbarrow, the arm sleeves of his shirt full of dirt from the plants.

“O-oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” Jeonghan started to feel anxious. He made the stranger’s pristine white shirt dirty because of his foolishness.

“Hey, it’s okay. No worries. As long as the plants are fine, a little dirt will not hurt anybody” he smiled to Jeonghan.

Sweet lemon and honey scent then inflated his senses. He compared the scent to Mingyu but this scent is sweeter as compared to his.

Jeonghan then absentmindedly said “Mingyu” while looking at the stranger.

The previous sweet scent of the stranger is now replaced with an acidic and bitter tone. His eyes grew large then looked at Jeonghan as if seeing a ghost “W-what? w-what did you say?”

“Oh sorry, I said Mingyu, his my friend who owns these plants. He has the same scent to you, did you know - Lemons” Jeonghan told him.

“Yeah lemons, right” the boy told him. Jeonghan then senses the feeling of sadness and longing within the air. The rimmed glasses boy looked at the ground as if thinking of something.

It took a moment for Jeonghan to realize that lemons are starting to fall on them. Jeonghan shouted, thus startling the stranger in the process.

“Oh sorry. Hey stop it!” The rimmed glasses stranger shouted, voice resonating in the area. The lemons then halted from dropping, a few rolling towards them.

“Calm down, I’m fine. It’s ok” The boy gently said as he touched a nearby lemon tree.

Jeonghan gaped at him as he proceeded to calm the rest of the lemon trees. Then the stranger faced him and said, “Hey I’m sorry but can you help me pick up the lemons, my shop is right there. In return I’ll help you with the plants but only until the outside of the restaurant. Deal?”

The shop that the stranger pointed was the lone shop full of books and scrolls in the corner. Jeonghan nodded then parked his wheelbarrow in the corner.

They collected the lemons and deposited them near then entrance of the shop. They did multiple trips both silently filling their hands with lemons.

After that lemony tasked, the stranger silently grabbed a giant bag with a printed logo of books. He proceeded to grab some of the plants and put them inside the bag.

He filled it, reducing the tower of plants in the wheelbarrow.

Jeonghan just stood near him, silence filling the air.

The rimmed glasses boy then handed the bag to Jeonghan and grabbed the handle of the wheelbarrow.

“Oh, its ok, I think I can handle it alone since you transferred some to the bag. Thank you” Jeonghan said with a smile.

“No, I’ll help you, the bag is a bit heavy. Leaving you will be cruel. I don’t know what Junnie is thinking, leaving you alone”

Jeonghan is surprise that the stranger knew Jun. “Are you also a Green witch? By the way I’m Jeonghan Yoon, a trainee eclectic witch”

The stranger stared at him for a while before releasing a deep sigh “No I’m a hedge witch. Let’s go Jeonghan-ssi”

He stared at the stranger as he began to wheel the plants carefully. He is excited to meet a hedge witch but at the same time he wondered why the stranger didn’t introduced himself. His curiosity to the stranger peeks.

“So are you friends with Jun and the others?” Jeonghan asked him.

He is greeted with silence.

“What type of hedge witch are you?”

Silence.

“Can I train with you? Jihoon said I have a great chance of becoming a hedge witch”

Silence.

“Do you know Seokmin? He makes the best tea, do you want some later?”

The stranger simply said ‘No, thank you’

“My treat, we can also order some of Mingyu’s cakes. They are the best especially his lemons cakes…..”

The stranger halted and stared at him “I don’t want any, please, I just want to help you with this plants. His plants…. “ Then to Jeonghan’s shock the stranger’s eyes began to water.

The wind around them began to turn cold and a chilling sensation began to creep in Jeonghan’s chest. The stranger is now kneeling in the middle of the road, head bowed in his knees. ~~Luckily~~ they are alone.

Jeonghan felt that something bad will happen if this continued so he patted the stranger’s back.

“Hey, its okay, I’m here, you’re here” Jeonghan said as he patted his back repeatedly. He tried to repeat the way Jihoon calmed him down during his attacks.

Soon the creeping feeling in his chest began to intensify and he knew that a _Tenebris_ would somehow appear. He began to panic, urging the stranger to stand up.

“Hey, I know that you are not in a good place right now but I need you to run. I feel a

 _Tenebris_ around. Come on please stand up” Jeonghan hurriedly said.

The stranger remained in his position. Jeonghan then held his necklace and began to look for a misplaced shadow in the area.

There at the lamppost is a giant _Tenebris_ \- black inky globs surrounds his body. Jeonghan started to pull the stranger. Shouting at him to stand and run. As he raised his head, he spotted another _Tenebris_ creeping their way.

He began to panic this time, recalling his readings he remembered that sage will help in keeping them away. He pulled a sage plant from the wheelbarrow and pointed it towards the _Tenebris._

As the _Tenebris_ began to get close he shielded the stranger from them. He threw the sage plant to one of them, making the _Tenebris_ halt. However, the other black glob advances further as he senses the attack.

Jeonghan ducked his head and wrapped his hands towards the stranger when he heard a familiar voice.

“Jeonghan hyung!!” Jihoon suddenly appeared in front of him.

Jihoon with his quick reflexes pulled out a charm bag and threw it at the _Tenebris_ before it reaches Jeonghan and the stranger - the _Tenebris_ dissolved to ashes. He started drawing a circle with symbols at the floor then pushed them inside.

Jeonghan soon felt dread as two more _Tenebris_ surrounds them. One got near and got Jihoon in the arm.

Jihoon managed to pull away but his left arm is now black with dark smoke oozing on it. “SHIT THAT BURNS!! WONWOO SNAP OUT OF IT!” Jihoon shouted at their directions.

Jihoon pulled another charm bag and threw it at an advancing _Tenebris_. “That’s my last one,” he said to himself.

The number of _Tenebris_ are multiplying in the area and all Jihoon does is run away from them. Jeonghan predicted that Jihoon is making himself bait to prevent the _Tenebris_ from going to their spot.

“WONWOO!!! STOP IT” Jihoon again shouted. Another _Tenebris_ is nearing him and Jeonghan can’t help himself to step out of the circle and grab another sage plant. Throwing it to the _Tenebris._ This grabbed the _Tenebris_ attention and suddenly went to his direction.

“JEONGHAN HYUNG!” Jihoon started running towards his hyung however one _Tenebris_ is nearer.

Jeonghan anticipated the burn that came with the _Tenebris_ touch but a flash of blinding light came instead.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the back of a cape - a stranger suddenly appeared with his hood up. The hooded stranger glances at the rimmed glasses boy/Wonwoo then proceeded to take out all the _Tenebris_ in the area using a chained crystal attached to his hand.

He then engulfs Wonwoo with a hug then whispered something in his ear. Slowly the chill in the air dissipates and a faint scent of lemon started to appear.

“Jihoon, you okay” the hooded stranger said.

Jeonghan recognizes that deep and clear voice. He recognizes those eyelashes peeking out the hood as the stranger turns to his side. The similar tugging feeling shimmers in his chest as he looks at him.

“Yeah, a bit burned but nothing I can fix” Jihoon then replied.

The hooded stranger grabs Wonwoo and carried him to his shoulder. He took a side-glance to Jeonghan and whispered “Stay safe” then proceeded to leave.

‘Roses’ Jeonghan thought the hooded stranger smelled like roses.

* * *

Jeonghan manages to drag Jihoon halfway their house when Seokmin came running towards them.

Jihoon suffered 3 burns, 1 on his left arm, another one on his right thigh, and the last one on his right foot, during their episode with the _Tenebris._ Seokmin mended his burns while Mingyu prepared an ointment that smelled strongly of sage. Together they attended Jihoon then left before midnight.

Halfway through his readings about charm bags, which are so tricky to make, Jeonghan heard a wailing sound. He followed the sound that eventually leads him to Jihoon’s room.

He hurriedly knocks on Jihoon’s room but no response was heard. He was about to call for Seokmin when another wailing sound is heard. He tried opening the door but discovered that it was locked.

Hastily, he went to the key holder and grabs whatever key he can hold. On his 5th attempt, Jihoon is now full on wailing his cries are heavily heard on the house. Jeonghan is shouting for him to open the door while shakily attempts to find the right key. His vision now blurs as tears continuously flow in his eyes.

He is now surrounded with keys, and out of frustration and panic he slammed his fist repeatedly to the door calling for Jihoon.

A gleaming object, under the rug, took his attention after a while. He reached for it and discovered a weirdly shaped key. He took a deep breath to calm himself then proceeded to open the door using it. To his luck the key fits perfectly. A creaking sound is made as the door opened. Jeonghan entered the room and frantically searches for Jihoon.

The room has a 4-pillar bed in the middle; behind it is a ridiculous lily patterned wallpaper with hummingbirds on midflight. Jeonghan looks around for Jihoon but is greeted by an empty bed. He panics and is about to call for help when the wailing sound is heard again. He turned around, searching for him.

There in the middle of an old armchair is a cat. White as snow but with noticeable burns on his left arm, another one on his right thigh, and the last one on his right foot. The creature wails again then opened his eyes. Jeonghan sucked in a breath when he noticed one blue eye and one green eye.

“Jihoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pluvia. 
> 
> This story was inspired by Garden spells and The girl who chased the moon both by Sarah Addison Allen
> 
> Check out Pluvia's twitter: PluviaSVT 
> 
> · ˚ . *   
> . ˚ ✹   
> . ✦ ˚  
> ˚ · .   
> * . ˚   
>  *   
>  ✷ .


End file.
